


Школа

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [29]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Чарльз помогает Эрику справляться с гневом.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 7





	Школа

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 29. Школа

Эрик завидует Чарльзу. Он фантастически управляется со своими силами, находит время научить новых мутантов и с радостью делится своим особняком. Эрик по непонятным ему причинам не может себя контролировать, он разгневан и может только так управлять металлом. У Чарльза безграничное терпение, он объясняет, направляет и терпит его выходки.  
Чарльз будет отличным учителем, Эрик этому факту тоже завидует. Видит, как загораются глаза друга при упоминании его же школы в мечтах, как он стремится поставить на ноги и обуздать дикую энергию молодых мутантов. Он будет профессором. Эрик делает свои ставки. Чарльз привлекает и завоевывает его с первого взгляда, с первого жеста и с первой секунды. Эрик никогда не признается ему и кому-либо ещё, что с Чарльзом гнев тихнет, его сила мощнее и целенаправленнее. Но Эрик боится в глубине души Чарльза ещё больше. Страшится его власти над своим воспалённым гневом разумом.  
Умен, быстр, молод и с кучей талантов, Чарльз оказывается совсем неумелым в постели. Он пытается проникнуть в голову Эрика, распознать его желания и предпочтения, но с треском проваливается, потому что слишком самоуверен и тороплив. Пальцы Чарльза бестолково путаются в рубашке, застревают на краю пояса брюк, а бешеный взгляд мечется по лицу напротив. Эрик вглядывается в бездонные глаза, в которых сейчас тысяча прочтенных мутантов и сотни навязанных идей, просит так, через прикосновение ладоней к лицу, мягкими касаниями губ к губами и крепкими объятиями. Хватит. Это не поле боя, это не игра. Мозг должен принадлежать одному человеку, это не то место, куда врываются без приглашения.  
Чарльз уступает, схлопывает свои способности и льнет к Эрику всем телом, притирается кожа к коже, через распахнутые полы рубах. Бёдра бьются о бёдра, и Эрик сейчас впервые за долгое время чувствует странное умиротворение и лёгкость. Он на своём месте, с нужным человеком. Касания сейчас как электрический ток вдоль позвоночника, покалывания на кончиках пальцев и гулкий стук сердца в груди. Так его не трогали уже давно. Хватали, били и терзали, но не гладили, обнимали и целовали. Оргазм приходит спонтанно и неловко, через два слоя ткани и прямо в трусы. Эрику одновременно стыдно и приятно, он мнет пальцами член Чарльза, выпрямляет в линию в застёгнутой ширинке, и тот кончает следом, словно боится разочаровать и ставит их на равные позиции.  
Эрик угадал, через несколько лет особняк превратится в школу, а комната, в которой он сейчас стоит, прижимая к себе Чарльза, будет учебным кабинетом. Но это позже, Эрик об этом узнает гораздо позже, после того как совершит непоправимую ошибку.


End file.
